


Frosty

by FlyMe_ToVenus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Love, Snow, Snow Day, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMe_ToVenus/pseuds/FlyMe_ToVenus
Summary: Scott and Allison are off school for the day and the snow doesn't end. A little bored, Scott decides to have some fun in the snow with his girlfriend.





	Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> This super short one-shot was inspired by the song "Snow In October" by Chelsea Cutler. Not lyrically, but mainly instrumentally. It's very chill and wintry feeling to me.
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is so short.

Scott was curled up in a ball, sipping some hot chocolate while wrapped in a blanket with Allison. He had his arm around her and he kissed her head. “It’s snowing outside,” he whispered. “Wanna have a snowball fight?” 

“Snow...” she mumbled, lifting her head from his shoulder from watching the TV. “In October.”

Scott nodded. “Yes ma’am,” he chimed. He smiled and he sat up more. He kissed her cheek and then got up to watch the snow. Allison whimpered softly, feeling him get up, taking the warmth and comfort of his body with him. She curled up with the blanket more.

Scott smirked, hearing her whimper. “Come on!” he said sweetly. “Let’s go!” He went back over to her and pecked her lips as he went upstairs to change into snow gear.

Allison smiled and she stretched. She got up, blanket still wrapped around her, and she followed him upstairs. She changed into some snow gear as well. She put on her trench coat and layered up, putting a beanie on.

The two ran outside and Tyler felt the snow go up to the middle of his calf. “Oh man!” he said giggling. “This snow is deep!” Allison squealed and she giggled. “Scott! It’s so cold!” She grinned and followed his footsteps. She then got close enough and pounced him, making him fall into the snow.

Scott giggled and he kissed her sweetly. “Little rebel,” he teased. “How dare you pounce me into the snow.” He kissed her nose and sat up.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m making a snowman,” Allison said. She playfully slapped his chest a little and got up. She began to make a snowman.

Scott smiled and he got up and helped her make the snowman. He went inside and got small things to help make the nose, buttons, and face of the snowman.

Allison smiled and she put the carrot nose on the snowman. They didn’t have any coal so Scott got some rocks instead. Rocks made up the face and buttons of the snowman. “It needs a name,” she said.

“Bill,” Scott suggested.

“I like Frosty,” she replied.

“Frosty is stereotypical. But I like it too.”

Allison smiled and looked over at her boyfriend. “Frosty it is then!” 

She held his hand and watched the snow fall around them. Scott pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her lovingly and held her face in his hands. “I’d say this is a pretty good use of snow day in October,” he whispered. Allison grinned. “Agreed,” she whispered. She leaned her head into his chest and watched the sunset.


End file.
